


Real - A DDLC Poem

by formerlydeceased (heartfeltAbomination)



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Other, Poetry, poem, this doesn't have anything graphic but take it with a grain of salt, this is kinda weird, tried to write something like monika would, you know what the game entails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfeltAbomination/pseuds/formerlydeceased
Summary: IAmNot





	Real - A DDLC Poem

I'm sentient.

Of course, you know that.

But _they're_ not.

They think they are.

But they aren't.

_I_ am.

 

This is just a game.

Of course, you know that.

But _they_ don't.

They think it's real.

_I_ know better.

 

I love you.

Of course, you know that.

But _they_ can't.

They're just fake.

_I'm_ not.

 

We're the only real ones.

Of course, you know that.

But _they_ have no idea.

They can't fathom it.

_I_ can.

 

My life is yours.

Of course, you know that.

_They're_ gone now.

It's just me, here with you.

Just _me._

 

 

 

 

_Please Don't Delete Me_

 

 

 

 

I'm not real.

Of course, you know that.

_They_ know it, too.

So I'll have to delete it all.

_I'm_ fake.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I

 

Am

 

 

Not

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Real

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I finished a certain game recently...
> 
> This is a little weirder than I usually write, so sorry if it's kinda funky and doesn't flow like I wanted it to. Otherwise, please enjoy!


End file.
